The Outsider: Violet's Hope
by The Artful Dasher
Summary: Chapter 6 is up! Please R&R!
1. Chapter One: Violets Past

Well, after thinking about it for several days I came to the conclution that my story needed a major revise. The way that Jason was brought in the first version really didn't appeal to me that much. So, I have decided that I will take this from a different angle. I will keep working on the first version of it, but I think the revison is going to be better in the long and short run. I will get to naming the chapers later.

(body)

The Outsider: Violets Hope

Five years after Syndromes death...

Violet sat in her room looking out the window. It was around one in the morning, once again she coulden't sleep. The stars that night shined with an extra bit of brightness as she thought about the things that had happened to her. It had been two years to the day that Tony dumped her. She didn't view it as being rejected, more like the day she was set free. She looked at her arm, there was a small scar. It was unnoticable to anyone else, but to her it stood out like a sore thumb. She remembers very clearly how she came to have that scar.

Three weeks into the relationship that she thought was heaven at the time, Tony suddenly turned into someone she never imagined he could be. It was late at night and they had just gotten out of the movie theater. That was basicly the only thing they ever did togeather, every once in a while go and see a movie. This night was different though, Tony was acting a bit distant to Violet.

"Tony?"

"Yeah Vi?" he replyed in a semi-cold tone.

"Is everything ok? I mean your acting a bit strange." She asked in her usual shy voice.

"Violet, I think it's time I took you home"

"Tony, please talk to me."

Tony was silent for a moment, then he turned to Violet.

"Just mind your own buissness!" He yelled at her.

She was taken back by this, he had never yelled at her before.

"Tony...I just.."

"Shut up! Just Shut up! Your worthless! You'll never be a great Girlfreind!"

Violet was put on the defencive, "Why? Because I don't act like a slut? Is that your idea of a girlfreind?"

Tony was furious, "Mabye...Mabye not! That doesn't matter, It would be nice to get a bit further then first base!" With that he reached out to grab her in a manner not fitting a gentleman.

"Tony! Stop!" She slaped his hand away.

"See what I mean! You stupid tease!" He pushed her onto the ground. There was a shattered glass bottle where she fell and it cut her arm. She screamed in pain but Tony just walked off, leaving her there with a big cut in her arm.

After that night things changed between them for the worse. It was a rare occation that she didn't have a black eye from one of Tonys bursts of rage tword her. Her crying filled the silent air in her room as she thought back at everything that he had done to her. How many times had he been abusing her and she just wanted to turn invisable but she coulden't. She found comfort in the fact that she never let him get past first base. Nights like these had become a farly common occerence for her, she would sit in her chair by the window and just cry until she was almost asleep and then she would crawl into her bed still sobbing. This night was no different as she cryed herself to sleep once again.

Morning came quickly. She felt a brease come across her face, the rest of her was covered with her blanket. She was suddenly startled awake by her brothers voice.

"Come on Vi! Hurry up and get ready!" he said quickly before running out of the room again.

'Get ready?' She thought to herself as she tryed to wake up. Then she remembered they were going down to this place that housed homeless Supers. The government started a sort of adoption program for Supers. If a family could then they would take them for a month or so and give them a warm place to sleep and a warm meal.

They had already disscussed it and all of them would have an oppinnion in the decition of who to pick. Bob was oviously hesitent about it, Violet being 18 and although wareing lose sweaters and dark clothing was very attractive. She went out into the living room and the phone rang. Helen picked it up and talked on it for a while in the other room. A few minutes later she came out and announced that they didn't have to go anywhere. There was only one person left there and they were sending him their way that evening.

Violet sat there on the couch. 'him?' she thought.

Helen senced that everyone had some questions, so she spoke up.

"Now I want everyone on their best behavior when he comes. I am told that he is really nice and I don't want to give him a bad first impresion." She turned to Violet, "Vi, I want you to make up the guest room."

Violet sighed as she left the living room to make the up the guest room. She really didn't mind, it gave her something to do and kept her mind from wandering to far. She thought about who they were going to get stuck with this month, as the last one was a compleate bitch. Violet shuttered a bit remembering how it only lasted a week before she went back to the shelter and demamded another family. She quickly finished up and stood at the door of the room. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if their new guest would like it. She looked at the time, it was nearing noon. She went to her room and grabbed her purse. She told her dad that she wanted to go for a walk to get some fresh air. Bob gave the ok and she left. Time passed slowly as she walked down to the local fast food place that was only a few blocks away. She orderd her usual, burger and a coke. Violet looked around and noticed someone that looked familier. She gasped as she realized it was Tony. She left quickly but could almost feel his eyes on her. She started walking home when she felt something go past her head she looked behind her and Tony was there with a rock in his hand.

"Hey Vi, did you miss me?" He said in cold sarcasm. She didn't say anything to him as she kept walking.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" He yelled as he hurled the stone. It flew past her head again and she took off running. Tony didn't fallow as his newest girlfreind came walking out. He turned and smiled as if nothing had happened.

As soon as she was out of sight of Tony she started to quietly sob. 'How could he be so cruel?' she thought to herself. She finaly returned home. She didn't tell anyone what had happened, she just sauntered off to her room. She spent the rest of the day helping around the house.

The rest of the day went fast for everyone. It seemed as if there was not enough time to get everything done. Evening soon came and it was quickly approching 7:30.


	2. Chapter Two: The Arrival of a Hero

Well here is Chapter 2. I will Proof read it and do some more editing later to make it longer and more detailed. Enjoy.

Chapter 2 (Body)

He was due to be there soon and everyone was busy getting the house spotless and dinner made for their new guest. Helen was busy making meatloaf and some other goodies. Jack Jack was now older and watching TV somewhere. Dash was racing around trying to wash the walls with some protest to the new guest. Bob had his nose stuffed in a newspaper as usual.

Violet was in her room doing a quick clean on the place. She looked around and made sure all of her private things were well hidden. She then went over to the full length mirror on the wall and looked at herself. She was more then presentable. Her hair was pulled back with a yellow hair band. She was in a very nice set of blue jeans and a yellow blouse that matched the hair band. She had to admit that she looked good and was definatly different from her normal apparel.

A few blocks away from the Parr house the bus stopped and let off one passenger. He had on a set of black cargo pants and a white shirt on that formed to his body. He had a darkblue jean jacket. He was tall, standing a good 6' 4" with mussles in places that most people don't have places. He had dark brown hair and was clean shaven. He took his green duffle bag that was only half full and slung it over his sholder as he started walking. He was very nervious about meeting the people that he would be living with. He saw it as mooching off of them which he didn't like. He really didn't want to be a burdon to anyone and he was considering running.

Before he could turn to head a different direction his stomach protested with a sharp pain. He hadn't eaten a good meal in a very long time. "Alright, Alright..." He replyed to his stomach as it protested with a bit of growling. He continued to walk until he rounded the corner of the street that the Parr family lived on. He pulled a small peaice of paper out of his pocket that had the address on it. He looked at his watch and it was 7:20. He had about ten minuted before he was due to be there and thought it rude to show up early. He sat on a large rock that was for decoration on the street corner.

Back at the Parr house it was quiet. Everything was in place and Dash was looking out the window looking for anyone that resembled a male humanoid. He looked down to the end of the block and saw someone sitting on a rock. "There he is! There he is!" He called out.

Bob looked out the window and peered at the figure that was out there in the distance. "I think your right. What was his name again?"

Helen stood by Bob and watched as the figure sat. "It's Jason. They said he was a very nice man." Bob was hesatent to beleve that, especally when he was to be around them and more importanatly Violet. Helen looked at Bob, "Lets not stare, I'm sure that he will come when he is ready. He is probably more nervios then we are...oh and look, its only 7:23. He is early." They all sat at the table and waited. Silence filled the room as they watched the clock.

Jason was standing at the door at 7:30. 'Alright, this is the last chance to just run. They never have to know you were here.' He turned his head and he looked down the block. At that moment, for no reason that can be explaned, it started to rain. His sholders dropped in dissapointment. Now he had no choice. The past month echoed in his head. He was kept in the cellar on an old wood cot that broke the first night. He then had to sleep on the floor and they fed him very little. He shuttered as he gave the door a solid knock.

The door opened to a large man in a white button up shirt. He stood 6' 6" and peered at Jason with distrusting eyes. Jason's stomach almost turned at the sight of the look that this man was giving him. Jason cleared his throat.

"Hello Sir...My name is Jason"

"My name is Bob" he replyed still looking at him.

_'Oh Crap, I knew this would happen. This is why I never ask for a hand' _he thought to himself as he looked down for a breif moment. "Sir, I just came by to say that I have to go and do something tonight and I will not be able to dine with you this evening." Jason said in a defeated voice as he looked at the ground and then turned to leave.

Just then Helen came out from behind Bob, "Now wait just a minute young man! You are not going anywhere." She turned to Bob and gave him a stern look. "Dinner is ready and the organizer for the shelter told me you havent eaten in a while because of your last stay."

"I don't want to be a bother maim."

"Please, Your not a bother. Call me Helen, were not that formal here." she said with a chuckle, "This is Bob, his bark is worse then his bite, but becareful of his punch." She turned to Bob, "Now honey, He isn't like our last guest."

"I know, I'm sorry Jason. The last guest we had here was a real...There really is no word to decribe it, Please come in."

With a moment of hesatence Jason steped in. Just then he felt a brease past him. He saw a young boy standing next to Bob.

"I'm the Dash"

"Im the Jason, nice to meet the Dash" Jason replyed to him. Dash laughed and then wooshed past him again.

"Well its not hard to tell what his power is."

Helen led him to the table where there was the meatloaf and a bunch of other things. Violet walked in the room from the Kitchen carring some table napkins. Helen spoke up as Jason looked at Violet.

"This is our oldest child. Jason meet..." Jason cut her off.

"Violet, Right?"

Everyone went silent, Violet was looking at him to try and tell who he was. "I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"Well, no, earlier today I saw you down at the burger place. I knew your name because that guy was shouting it."

Bob looked at Violet who was stunned beyond beleif. "What Guy? Was it Tony?"

Violet hesitated for a moment, "Yes dad, I saw Tony at the burger place today."

"Did he hurt you!"

Violet looked down, tears began to run from her eyes. "No Dad, He tried to but I ran." She turned and started sobbing. She took off running for her room and Helen went after her. A few seconds later Helen returned to the dining room.

"I'm sorry about that Jason, she does this sometimes because of Tony. He used to abuse her a lot and the effects are still with her."

"It's alright, will she be ok?"

"Oh yes, she just needs some time thats all." She looked at the table, "You must be hungry, please lets eat."

The rest of the evening was spent getting to know Jason and eating dinner. As it turned out Jason was a student at a univrsity but was kicked out just before his graduation because they found out what he could do. ason never let on to what he could acctually do, he kept that to himself for now.

It had been about three hours and Violet still had not come out of her room. Helen had stood at the door several times and tryed to offer her someone to talk to but Violet was still sobbing. Jason came up to her at the door, this time Violet was silent..

"Mrs. Parr, She isnt in there anymore." He said to her.

"What? What do you mean she isnt in there?"

"I just saw her cross the back yard and go out the gate."

Helen looked at the door and back at Jason, "She does this sometimes, she is going to the park to be alone for a while."

"I see, thats understandable."

"I wish I could help her but he just clams up to me. Bob just wants to beat the snot out of Tony for what he did."

"Mrs Parr I know that we just met but would you mind if I talked to her?"

"I don't see any harm in it, we ususally just wait until she comes home. She usually comes in around twelve or so."

Jason noded, "I'll be back in a while, where is the park?"

"Two blocks that way"

With that Jason went out the door and with in a few minutes he was at the park. There was only one problem: No sign of Violet anywhere. He started to leave but he heard some voices from a distance. He moved around a bush and saw Violet and someone else. In fact it was several someones. He took off toward her. Getting closer he realised that it was Tony and some other people. "Shit, Why did I know this was going to happen." he said to himself as he was still about 30 yards away.

Violet was yelling at Tony about how he was a jerk and should be locked away. The others around him looked at him funny as this news came out of what Tony had done to her.

"I told you to shut up! I told you what would happen if you ever told anyone!"

Tony turned and went to throw a punch. Violet squeesed her eyes shut and prepared for the impact. Tony never saw who came rushing up next to him. Before he hit Violet, Jason cold cocked Tony from his side and sent him a good 10 feet into the air.

Violet felt the rush of wind that Tony made when he went flying. She opened her eyes to find Jason looking at the others, who were backing away from his percing eyes slowly.

"Violet, are you alright?" Jason asked as he came up to her.

"Jason? How did...I mean...Yeah, I'm alright." Her voice was a bit shaken at what had almost happened. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes as she looked at him.

"I was just walking and he came up to me, as soon as I started yelling his freinds came over to see what was going on."

"It's alright, He wont bother you again. Come on, lets go somewhere that we can talk for a while. If I'm not mistaken I beleve the burger place is open late, my treat."

Violet noded and they started walking to the burger place. The night seemed a bit calmer with Jason there walking beside her. She felt something that she coulden't explain...


	3. Chapter Three: The First Signs

Here is Chapter 3, I will proof read it and add more detail later. Enjoy!

(Body)

Chapter 3: The First Signs

Jason and Violet walked along the dark road. It was wet from the rain that they had gotten earlier. Their shoes made a sloshy pat pat pat agenst the pavement. Soon the clouds cleared and the moonlight lit the way. The water on the ground reflected the moonlight and made the street look like beautiful broken glass. Jason took out a red handkerchif and wiped his nose, quickly putting it away before Violet was the wiser. He looked over at Violet. She was walking with her hands in her pockets and her head down a bit. He could tell that she wanted to cry.

"Violet..."

She looked up at him, he could see where the tears had touched her face. Her eyes shifted between both of his as if she was looking for something. He gave her a smile.

"Cheer up Violet, everything is alright."

She gave him a half smile and looked back at the ground. She coulden't quite explane what it was, but somewhere deep down in inside of her, something gave her a sence of peace. It was as if the damage was slowly starting to be undone. She took in a deep breath and looked back up at Jason.

"I'm sorry...that you had to get involved. I really didn't want to ruin your night."

"It's not your fault Violet, you haven't ruined anything." He looked turned to look at her, "Even supers need help sometimes." He turned back to see where he was going, "Besides, do you know how often I get to walk along side someone as beautiful as you?"

Violet looked down again, this time blushing a little. She really coulden't think of a good comeback, So she stayed silent.

They rounded the corner and the burger place came into veiw. It was mostly empty, just the people who worked there and one or two other people that were reading and studing. They were clearly high school kids. Jason held the door for Violet as they walked in. They approched the counter and Jason looked at Violet.

"The Sky is the limit, anything you want."

She looked at the menu for a moment and ordered her usual. Jason ordered the same as it sounded good to him. Violet looked at him a bit funny as he pulled out a twenty and paid. They sat down and Jason took a sip of his coke. Violet coulden't help but ask.

"Jason, I don't mean to pry, but how is it that your homeless and you have money?"

Jason smiled at her question, "Homeless doesn't mean poor, I had to get a job to survive my last stay. They fed me...let's just say that after a week the rats started looking good. So I got a work doing odd jobs. Painting houses and such."

Violet noded and took a bite of her burger. Soon they were talking about Violet and her family. Violet complaned a bit about Dash being an insect and such, Jason just listened. For once she was the one talking and had someone to listen to her. That felt really good to her that he had enough to him not to cut her off and talk all about himself like Tony did. Jason on the other hand was talking in everything that she was doing. The way she talked, ate, what she was saying, where her eyes would turn to when she would do different things. Little stuff that for some reason sparked Jason's intrest. They sat there for a few more minutes before they left. As they started walking a man in a bussness suit that was standing outside the burger place watched Jason as they walked. Violet didn't notice it, but Jason did. He walked a little faster as the man went out of sight. Just before he coulden't see him anymore the man got on his cell phone.

Back at the Parr house Helen looked at the clock. It was around 12:30AM and still no sign of Violet or Jason. Bob was getting a bit ansy as the minutes passed. Bob looked at Helen as she sat on the couch.

"You shoulden't have let him go after her."

"I'm sure they are all right, He seemed like a nice guy."

"Thats what they all seem like in the begining, then they turn out to be serial killers."

"Thats not true, you didn't turn out to be that way."

"I know me, I don't know him that well." Suddenly the door unlocked and Violet came in with Jason following. Helen walked over to them.

"Have fun?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow to Jason.

Violet spoke up, "I'm sorry Mom, I was at the park and I ran into Tony..."

Bob interupted, "Tony! Did he hurt you?" He looked at Jason, "Did you let him hurt her?"

Jason shook his head, "No sir, He will keep his distance from now on."

"What did you say to him that would make him keep his distance?" Bob asked him.

"I was suppost to talk to him?...Oops..." Jason said looking sarcasticly worried.

Violet looked at Jason, "Very funny."

Bob gave a thumbs up to Jason and looked at Violet, "I'm just happy that you are OK. Jason, Thank you for watching out for Violet."

"Anytime Mr. Parr."

Helen looked at everyone, "I think we should all get some sleep, we will discuss this in the morning." Helen took Bob by the arm and led him off to bed. Dash was already sound asleep in his room as was Jack Jack.

Jason looked at Violet, "Well Violet, I will see you in the morning. But you have to promase me something..."

Violet looked at him and lifted an eyebrow. "What?" she asked smirking a bit.

"No sneaking out without me." He said as he gave her a wink.

"It's a deal." Violet walked off to her room, giving a little extra shake in her hips as she walked knowing that Jason was watching.

Jason went into the guest room and got ready for bed. He lay down and looked out the window. His thoughts wondered into his past. He wished things were different for him, he hadn't let what he could do out. Even more important, the side effect of when he used his powers. He knew that one day it would hurt someone important to him very deeply.


	4. Chapter Four: Love Under Seige

Lets start this Chapter off with a bang! More editing and proof reading to come later. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Love Under Seige

It had been about about two weeks sence Jason rescued Violet from Tony. Bob finally trusted Jason enough to let him take Violet out on a date which went very well. Jason treated her to a very nice Candle lit dinner, even though it was over a burger and a coke, it was better then any date Tony could have hoped to have given her. The company made all the difference in the world. For once in a very long time Violet went to bed without sheding a tear. She now had someone that genuinly cared about her. Although she still didn't know what Jason's powers were, she really didn't care. She did manage to fish his Superhero Alais out of him, He said that people called him: Black Magic. He never said why he was called that, but she could tell that he was hesitent to tell her so she let it go for the time being. Helen seemed to approve of them going out, Dash on the other hand took liberty of making fun of them every chance he could. Jack-Jack really didn't care that much as all he was interested in was Blarny the Reptile show. One night when Jason and Violet got back from a date at the burger place and a movie, They finally got that special moment alone on the front door step.

Jason looked into her eyes as they stood there on the porch. The full moon was out and it was clear skies as far as the eye could see. He was despratly trying to search for words, she could see it in his eyes. Violet gazed at him, her heart racing as she stood there for what seemed like an eternaty for him to make the next move. She placed her hand softly on his cheek. He reached up and covered her hand with his, slowly caressing over her hand.

"Violet..." He whispered as he gently pulled her close. Her arm wrapping around his waist. He softly whispered into her ear as he held her close, "I've never cared about someone more in my life. I know that we have only known echother for a short time...but...I..."

She slowly pulled back and placed her finger over his mouth, "Shhh..." He didn't have to say it, she already knew. He smiled leaned in a bit closer. Violet closed her eyes and waited, her lips parted just a bit. Her heart almost skipped as his lips met hers. This kiss was different then any that her and Tony ever shared, it was magical even. She never felt so good in her entire life. She melted in his arms, all of the torment that Tony put her though vanished that instant.

Suddenly without warning, the porch light came on and the prying eyes of her dad were on them. Jason didn't skip a beat as he continued for a few seconds longer. Violet was so wrapped up in the moment that she didn't even notice the light. Finally Jason pulled away and the moment was gone. They entered the house and Bob didn't say a word as he and Helen went to bed. The other two kids in bed already by that time. After a few minutes of playful banter in the kitchen Violet went to bed and Jason soon there after.

Around an hour later, Jason was woken to the faint sound of glass breaking. He jumped to his feet and almost stumbled out the bedroom door into the darkness of the hallway to find out what it was. As he krept through the dark, his eyes still blurry, he was suddenly greeted with a blunt hit to his face that sent him flying onto his back. He scrambled to his feet just as the light in the hallway came on. Before Jason could do anything he felt a sharp pain in his back.

_'Oh shit' _he thought as he realised that he had been hit with a dart. He suddenly felt very weak as he pulled it from his low back.

"Congradultions" A womans voice said. Jason looked up and saw something that he never expected. The entire Parr family was tied to chairs in the living room that was just down the hall. They were all out cold. The man who hit him in the face walked over to the woman that was there, Jason suddenly recalled where he had seen him before. Outside the burger place that first night, he was the man in the suit.

"You are a very hard man to track down." The woman said to him, "Oh, don't worry about them. The effects of the drug will ware off in a few seconds and they will be left unharmed."

Jason knew who she was right away. Violet started to wake up, it seemed like a dream to her at first but became very clear that this was really happening. The other Parrs were still out cold, Violet could only sit and watch helplessly for the moment. She was starting to panic as she heard what came next...

"Saint, So very nice to see you...Alive..." Jason said to her as he gave her a dirty look.

"I never knew you cared, so nice to know after all these years. The last time I saw you you were what...15? You killed one hundred and fourty four of my men when you escaped."

"Yes, but I assure you I have not become any less deadly."

"Oh, I know. However, I also know that your powers come at a price." She paused. By this time Jason was on his knees from the effect of the dart. "How is your brain doing by the way. I bet it must be killing you after all that work you put in the other day, saving your new little girlfreind from that boy. That had to be a bit of a strain on you, I don't think I have ever seen you move that fast before."

"That was nothing!" Jason called out as he lay his head on the ground. "I've moved faster, I've hit harder..." Jason was now barely coherent as he lay on the ground.

"No doubt your powers and edurence have grown over the years, but you still have a weakness." The woman said softly as she kneeled down and ran her fingers through Jasons hair, "You're dieing..."


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth about Black Magic

Here is chapter 5, R&R please. Enjoy!

(Body)

Chapter Five: The Truth about Black Magic

The rest of the Parr family slowly woke up as the men were dragging Jason out to a van that was waiting outside. Bob struggled with the restraints for a few minutes before breaking free. By that time they were long gone. He freed the rest of his family and Helen immediately called Rick Dicker.

Violet was in tears after what had just happened. A million questions rolled through her mind as she sat on the couch. Why didn't Jason tell her about his past, this woman, that he was dying, and what from? Helen came over to Violet after getting off the phone.

"Honey, Just hang in there, we will get this all worked out."

All Violet could do was cry as they waited for Rick to get there.

As soon as Rick Dicker was off the phone with Helen, he called his superior, Mr. Scott Wolfe. The phone rang for a few seconds and he finally picked up.

"If this isn't an absolutely beautiful woman, I'm hanging up..."

"Sir, it's Rick Dicker. We have a problem, Black Magic has been discovered."

Scott was silent for a moment as he took in the message that he hoped he would never have to hear. "Then God help us all." he said as he scrambled to his feet and started to get dressed as fast as he could.

"Dicker, meet me at the Parr house. We have some explaining to do."

"Yes sir" Rick said as he hung up, got dressed, and went out the door.

Back at the Parr house everyone was silent except for Violet who was still sobbing. Bob was pacing back and forth across the living room floor. Dash was staring out the window and Jack Jack was being comforted by Helen. After about 20 minutes Rick showed up at the door.

"Is everyone alright?" Rick asked Bob as he opened the door.

"No! Everyone is not Alright! What the hell is going on!"

"Calm down Bob, Panicking wont help anything now. My boss should be here any minute."

Bob led him into the living room where everyone else was and like clock work Scott showed up. He was wearing a suit like Rick was, only he was a bit older and had almost red hair, though it looked more brown then red.

"Bob, Helen, This is Scott Wolfe. He is my superior and he is in charge of Jason's Case."

"Hello, I know that you have just been though a lot but I need all of you to listen carefully. What I am about to tell you only a handful of people know about."

Violet had stopped sobbing and she was listening intently. Bob sat down in the recliner and Dash stood next to him. Rick pulled out a very large file from his brief case and handed it to Scott.

Scott looked at everyone there. "Jason is not who you think that he is."

Bob looked at him, "I think we have all figured that part out already."

Scott nodded to him, "The first thing that you need to know is that Jason was a captive from the age of seven. He falls into the category of Scientific Research Victim. You see, for years we had no idea that experiments were being conducted on supers until Jason came to us one day out of the blue. Apparently all of the other supers were killed, except for him. The woman that you saw here, her only Alias is Saint. From what we know she was commissioned to create new weapons for the governments use."

Helen looked at Scott, "Now where have I heard this before?"

"Syndrome?" Scott replied as he looked at her, "This is worse, much worse. Where Syndrome was testing and creating battle robots, Saint was experimenting with bio-weapons. According to the records that we have she was experimenting with genetics, mind control theories, and some other not so legal operations long before Jason came into the picture. After the supers went into hiding is when a branch of the government with wasn't supposed to exist determined that they needed a new weapon that could function in almost any environment and situation that it confronted. They hired Saint to create such a weapon."

Scott paused for a moment to let the information sink in before continuing.

"After the requisition of a new weapon was given, Saint experimented with robotics for a few months but determined that the artificial intelligence lacked the ability to make proper decisions when in combat. Not taking targets of opportunity, sometimes not following orders because it wondered why it had to. Same problem Syndrome had, only on a smaller level."

Everyone was now silent as they listened. Violet was wondering how Jason fit into all of this.

"As a result, the project was dumped and a new plan developed. They stole the supers relocation lists and tracked down potential subjects, usually between the ages of 5 to 7 and varying in powers and abilities. They took around 25 children, none of them reported missing because when they were taken all of the evidence that they existed was destroyed, Parents and close relatives included. Public and private records disappeared, medical records from dentists, pediatricians, you name it, Gone."

"Wha...how?" Helen asked in disbelieve that someone could do that without bringing much attention.

"Professionals, Shadow Operators, more then likely hired help." Scott replied, "After that the children endured the most inhumane tests and mind control experiments as Saint tried to prefect her methods. She succeeded, and learned a lot in the process, Like how to load information into the human brain very quickly, much like that movie The Matrix, only better. It is amazing what you can do when you have unlimited funding and have no ethical rules to follow."

The entire Parr family was speechless, Dash wondered why they hadn't applied that technology to the school system yet, Violet was almost ready to start crying again as she looked at the ground.

"Then one day they found out what one of their subjects could do. A young boy..."

Violet looked up at him.

"Yes, Jason. Up until that point, they thought that the only thing that he had was a form of telekinesis that spanned from the simple movement of objects in a room to everything from controlling fire, wind, water, energy, Just about everything under the sun. That is why he is so strong, as you may or may not have noticed. His strength doesn't come from his muscles, it comes from his mind."

"That's amazing," Bob interjected, "I've never heard of a super that could do that."

"There is more. Not long after they found that out, they found out that Jason could also control his perception of time."

"What do you mean?" Helen queried.

"I'll give you an example." Scott said as he pulled out a pen. "Now then..." He threw the pen up into the air and it came back down and landed on the inn table. "Everyone in this room saw the pen go up and come back down at the same rate as everyone else. Jason has the ability to control that factor. We don't know how, but it seems to run through his entire body. He can slow time down, and then move very quickly. Or rather speed his body up enough that time appears to slow down."

"Unbelievable." Bob said.

"Yes, but every gift has it's curse it seems. Every time Jason uses his powers, he comes closer and closer to death. Although he has great power, he is still only flesh. Sooner or later the arteries in his brain will grow so weak that he wont just have a bloody nose, he will die. His powers are slowly killing him."

"So that's what she meant, that's why she said that he was dying?" Violet asked in a weak voice.

"I'm sorry to say...Yes. However, it gets worse. It would seem that before Jason escaped, Saint not only broke Jason so far down that he would do anything he was ordered to do, but she also pumped him full of centuries of combat and warfare training of every type, everything they could get their hands on. That combined with his powers created the perfect weapon. The human intelligence quality that the robots lacked was no longer an issue. Smaller in size and because he was human could roam the streets without being noticed. He was dubbed Black Magic for a reason." He paused and became even more serious then before.

"Just before Jason escaped, Saint made a mistake, as it was inevitable when one tries to play God. One of the other subjects, in fact the only other one at that point in time that was still alive was a young girl, Jenna. On the day of the escape, they brought Jason into a room and chained him to a wall, a mental inhibitor that prevented Jason from using his powers was also used so that he would be helpless. They brought Jenna in and...Mutilated her in front of him as a from of control. Jason was so overwhelmed with an absolute rage that the inhibitor couldn't contain his powers and Jason broke free. He killed everyone in the facility, starting with the ones that killed Jenna."

Bob looked like he wanted to puke, Violet was in tears again with Helen trying to comfort her. Dash was just staring at him.

"I can't blame him for doing what he did. Anyone would have done the same thing. See, you have to understand that Jenna wasn't just another girl," He paused for a moment and then looked at Bob, "She was Jason's only sister, the only family he had left."

They all looked at each other as the reality of what Jason had been through settled in. Bob then remembered a conversation that he had with Jason about a week before. He asked Jason if he ever had a family or if he had been an orphan all his life. Jason replied, "I had a family once...but they were taken from me a long time ago, and I couldn't save them."

Bob looked at the ground, he never knew what that really meant until now. "He has a family...We are his family." he whispered to no one in particular.

Scott looked at him, "With that in mind I must ask for your help. See, the administration couldn't find Saint, but we knew that with a big of an investment that he was to her that she would be looking for him, so we hid him for three years. About a month ago, without my knowlage, they leaked information on his whereabouts. His being here with you was planned, they thought that you could protect him. I found this out on the ride over here. It would seem that they used Jason as bait, but ended up feeding him to the wolves. They didn't expect her to be so well prepared."

Rick looked at him, "You mean, they set Jason up?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean." he replied.

"Why didn't they tell us!" Bob demanded.

"They thought that she would be sloppy and your experience would prevail and lead to her capture. I'm sorry Bob, I had no idea this was happening." Everyone was silent for a moment, then Scott spoke again.

"So, that's were we stand. I must ask for your help to get him back, the administration has no idea that I am telling you this, nor are they ever planning to attempt to rescue Jason. They said that it would be too dangerous and an ill use of money. Fortunately they did some recon and I have managed to find out where they are taking him. Please, I fear there may be more at stake then we realize."

Bob, Helen, Violet, and Dash went into a back bedroom for a moment to discuss it. Jack Jack was sent to his room to watch a Blarney video. A few minutes Later they emerged.

Bob walked up to Scott, looked him dead in the eyes and said, "We're in."


	6. Chapter 6: The opposite of Good is

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Incredibles Characters, Universe, or any other affiliated information or object associated with or belonging to the rightful owners. All ideas enclosed in this or any of my other writings are my own and have not been taken from anywhere else. Jason and any other Characters herein that are not originally from The Incredibles are mine.

Well here is chapter 6, sorry it took so long, I had some issues I had to deal with before I could continue. I hope you enjoy it, Please R&R. Enjoy!

(Body)

Chapter 6: The opposite of Good is...

It had been almost five hours since Jason was abducted. The Parrs had adorned their super suits and called for Kari to babysit Jack Jack. Kari had become accustomed to Jack Jacks powers and was the best for the situation. Violet stood in her room waiting for Helen to get off the phone with her contact at the airport, someone named Snogs. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her red supersuit forming to her body, she had yet to put on her mask. She walked over to her chair and sat down. It was almost day break as she looked out the window.

Rick and Scott were long gone. Bob and dash were in the living room talking. Suddenly there was a familiar knock at the door. Bob went to the door and opened it and almost jumped out of his skin as he looked at who stood there.

* * *

Smoke rolled out of the black van that had crashed into a tree on a dirt road on the outskirts of Metroville. The door was suddenly kicked open from the inside and a single person crawled out and slowly stood up in obvious pain. He looked around for a moment trying to figure out where he was. He looked at where the skid marks from the tire marks were and decided his best bet would be the posit direction of where they were taking him. Before leaving he pulled one of the men that was there out of the van and stole his shirt and wallet. He walked barefooted for well over four hours until he came to a gas station in the middle of nowhere. His feet were bloody from the gravel and stones and he was very dehydrated from the sun beating down on him. He stood there in a t-shirt and the pajama pants that he had on from the night before. He located the phone booth and pulled out two quarters from the wallet. He dialed the number and waited.

Someone picked up, "You've reached the man on the mountain, Who are you and what is it you seek?"

"They call me Black Magic. I seek that which can not be found, and I need to find it fast." He replied as he picked a piece of glass out of his foot.

The voice on the other end paused for a moment, "I've traced the call, I'll be there in 40 minutes."

After that the line went dead and Jason went into the gas station to buy some bandages and water. He sat on the front steps and waited. After about an hour a car pulled up to the station. The man that got out stood about 6'4" and looked like he could bench press a semi-truck. He had on a bucket cap, shorts, a muscle shirt and a very expensive over shirt and was carrying a small black duffle bag. His name was Val.

He walked up t the front steps and looked at Jason, "So...Want to tell me what happened and what the hell you are doing way out here dressed like that and not with that nice family?"

Jason took the bag and opened it to find a change of his regular attire, shoes, and various other things.

"It was Saint, She darted me and I woke up in a van about 12 miles that way."

"Come on, we need to get you to a safe house before they find out what happened to you."

Jason walked with Val to his car and they headed out for Val's home which was deep in the mountains.

* * *

Bob stared at who was at the door. It was Jason, he had a very large gash across his head that had stopped bleeding a few hours ago.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to let me in?" He asked

"I...How did..." He stammered as he stepped aside and let him in.

"It's alright. I can explain everything. She let me go saying that I was worthless to her. I am sure that Rick and Scott already explained Who she is, I know they were here. This house was being watched until just a few minutes ago. I heard their names over her radio." He said as he sat on the couch.

Helen came out of the back room and screamed at the sight of Jason.

"Calm down, Saint is leaving for France. She isn't going to bother me anymore."

Violet came running out as soon as she heard the scream of her mother. She stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at Jason. She couldn't think of what to say.

"You..Your head!" She ran off into the other room to get the first aid kit.

Helen looked at him, "I am glad to see that you are alright, are you sure that she was leaving?"

"Yes, She got word that the FBI had just raided one of her houses and that she had to leave the country."

"I'm going to call Rick to let him know"

"No...I..I already did. Before I got here I called him on a pay phone. They are sending agents out to every airport to look for her, it's all been taken care of." Jason said to her.

Helen looked at him for a moment, "Alright...Then I have to go call snogs to let him know that I wont be needing the plane." She said as she left the room, Bob following her to tell Kari that she wasn't needed.

Violet returned with a first aid kit and started to bandage up his head. "I was so worried about you, I thought that...that you might..."

"No, I am alright. I just need a little rest that's all." He said to her as she finished. He leaned in and kissed her on her forehead before going to lay down for a little bit. She took the first aid kit back to the kitchen. Suddenly her forehead began to itch a little but then went away after a few seconds. She went back into her room to relax for a little bit and after a few minutes of looking out her window she fell asleep in her chair.

* * *

Soon Val and Jason had arrived at his house in a deep wooded area, on the outside it looked like a cabin. However it had all of the modern technologies just like every other house. They entered and a woman ran up to Jason and embraced him, "Jason...I never thought I would see you again."

Jason wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry, you know why I couldn't come here. They would have found out."

"I know..." She said as she pulled away from him, her eyes starting to tear up.

Val looked at them, "Yeah, I would have at least thought you would call once in a while to check up on your little sister here. I mean how unreliable can you be?"

Jason looked at Val, "Very funny Val. Just remember that me disappearing is what kept you and Jenna out of the reach of Saint."

Just then the phone rang and Val went to answer it. Jenna looked up at Jason, "What happened to your face? You look like you were hit with a bat."

"Close, I think It was a 2x4." He said as they walked into the kitchen where Val was talking on the phone. He looked at Jenna from across the table. He was so happy that the story that he told Scott was a lie. He lied to protect them, all of them. They had brought Jenna into that room, but before they could strap her down Jason had already broken free. They never knew what hit them. It was not just Jason that escaped from the facility...

Val hung up and looked over at Jason.

"Jason...Among your many powers, do you have the ability to be in two places at once?"

"No, why?"

"Because one of my informants just saw you leaving the Parr house though your bedroom window about 2 minutes ago."

Jason looked at Val for a moment and then to Jenna, "She did it...She actually managed to do it."

"Do what, clone you like she said she would? Have you gone out of your mind?" Val asked.

"Maybe, what if she actually managed to? Then that would mean that The Parrs wouldn't know the difference." Jason said as he looked at Val and then to Jenna.

Jenna looked at Jason, "Do you love her?"

Jason was a little caught off guard at her question, "What? What do you mean?"

"Do you love her? Violet...Do you love her?"

"Well, Yeah, I love her."

"Then you know what you need to do, Don't you?"

Jason nodded and looked at Val, "I am going back in, alone."

"Are you out of your Damn mind! Jason, by now the Parrs are less accessible then Fort Knox. You would be Spotted and killed before you got within a hundred miles of that house. I would say that your chances of successfully launching a counter strike against her are slim to none, and slim just skipped town."

Val picked up the phone, "I'm calling Johnathan, If you are going to go then we all go togeather and I don't want to hear how much we will be in danger. She did the same things to us as she did to you and you know it."

Jason smirked, "Jenna, I know what you are thinking..."

Jenna smiled, "Yeah...and you can't stop me."

"Just be careful, I don't want you killed."

"Jason, it's me we are talking about here."

"I know..." He said as he looked at Val who was talking on the phone.

"Johnathan is on his way." Val said as he hung up. "My informant is following the other you and will keep us updated."

Jason looked at him, "Where the hell do you get all of this support?"

Val looked at him, "If I told you I would have to kill you, and lets leave it at that."


End file.
